Inochi wa Tsusuku
by Jenova1
Summary: **Chapter 5 up!!**Continuation after the game, Vivi, Mikoto and the kids! Everyone else will be there soon, worry not. This is still turning out to be a very long tale...I'm just warming up, baby.
1. Love

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I did not invent these wonderful characters, property of Squaresoft. I hope, however, that I do them justice. Enjoy^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is it so small a thing, to have enjoyed the sun,  
  
To have lived light in the Spring,  
  
To have loved, to have thought, to have done;  
  
To have advanced true friends, and beat down baffling foes-  
  
That we must feign a bliss Of doubtful future date,  
  
And while we dream on this, Lose all our present state,  
  
And relegate to worlds.yet distant our repose?"  
  
--Matthew Arnold  
  
Empedocles on Etna, 1852  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Love  
  
The beautiful late morning sun peered quietly into Vivi's bedroom window. The little Black Mage adjusted his hat and tied up his blue jacket, fingers lingering idly on the leather laces. He stood for a moment in the middle of his room, and his gaze trailed to the ceiling. Vivi knew he should be motivated to enjoy the lovely day that blossomed outdoors. Mechanically, he wandered to the window to gain inspiration from the birdsong and swaying, sun-speckled treetops, but he found his thoughts straying to the past, as they often did these days.  
  
"I wonder," he sighed to nobody, "what everyone's doing right now."  
  
It had been six months since Necron's defeat, and there was still no sign at all of Zidane. During the trip back to Lindblum on the Hilda Garde 3, everyone had been encased in their own sorrowful thoughts. Dagger had isolated herself below decks, not even allowing Beatrix to speak with her. Vivi remembered the stifling silence. He had wished he had the knack for cheering people up; for bringing out the positive in what seemed to be the worst situation. But, that had been his job..  
  
A tentative knock sounded at his door, followed by a voice.  
  
"Vivi? May I enter?"  
  
Vivi recognized the voice. "Come in."  
  
She stepped in, eyes cast down, a pretty Genome girl wearing pink and white. Vivi gazed at her. Her presence always made him shyer than usual. "M- Mikoto. Um.Hi," he stammered.  
  
"Good morning, Vivi." For such a young girl, her voice carried an even, sober tone. Never one for lengthy greetings or small talk, she announced, "I came to inquire on the behalf of Mr. 288 about your well- being. You have been reclusive lately."  
  
"Yeah, I-I'm alright."  
  
Mikoto tilted her head, a quizzical look playing on her face. "What is it? You're staring at me."  
  
Hot embarrassment flooded his face, and quickly he turned from her. He hadn't realized he had been staring. He blurted out an explanation. "Sorry, it's just that, ah, you remind me of Zidane." He wasn't lying, he reasoned. He had just been thinking of Zidane.  
  
"I'm sorry your friend died," Mikoto said callously and unconvincingly.  
  
Died. Vivi felt his blood chill. "He-He's not dead." He hugged his small body. "He can't be. He-we all-survived worse dangers. And you didn't find a.body."  
  
She remembered her trip to the Iifa Tree that fateful day. "The Iifa Tree was destroyed, the trunk consumed by roots. Zidane most likely became trapped and--"  
  
"No!" The boy cried desperately. "He's alive!" He was so full of life, thought Vivi. Zidane can't die. Another thought sprung unbidden to him. Not before me.  
  
Vivi's emotional "logic" tried the Genome's patience. "That is not a logical assumption, Vivi. It has been far too long, and the chances are slim that he lives."  
  
The room grew quiet. Vivi breathed softly, clasping his hands together. "I guess I seem pretty stupid to you," he said at length.  
  
His eyes met hers, and the empty sadness she saw stirred something in the depths of her heart. Mikoto felt the strangest, most unpleasant sensation, and she realized that her words had hurt Vivi.  
  
She knelt before him, and tried a stumbling apology. "I'm sorry. Forget what I said. My intent was not.hurtful."  
  
Slowly, she reached her hand out and touched his. The gesture felt wooden to Vivi, as if it were not natural for Mikoto to do anything compassionate; as if she merely aped something she read once. Annoyance crept up inside him until he looked into her face.  
  
Her chin-length blonde hair fluttered in the breeze drifting through the window. She parted her lips slightly, and in her eyes dwelt a spark of genuine emotion. Vivi stood, transfixed to her. She tries so hard. Emotions were not non-existent in Genomes; Zidane had been proof of that. However, Mikoto never had the chance to express hers, and she wanted to be friends with Vivi. It was hard for her to temper her blunt rationalization of life, and she feared her Terran ways could isolate her from her new Gaian family.  
  
Vivi smiled inwardly, and reciprocated her touch affectionately, if not awkwardly. "I-It's okay, really. I know."  
  
A slight smile played on Mikoto's mouth, and for Mikoto, that meant she was very happy. The smile did not last, and her face became grave. She rose and sat at a quaint wooden chair by the window. She looked down at her hands crossed in her lap. "I came here for three reasons. I've already explained the first, so I shall relay to Mr. 288 what you told me. The second reason is not a happy one." She paused, pursing her lips. "We lost Number 111 last night."  
  
Vivi tugged on the brim of his hat and shook his head. "Oh, no."  
  
Mikoto nearly whispered, "If it helps, it was a peaceful death, while he slept."  
  
"He took care of Bobby," Vivi said. "Now no one's left to tend him.No. 111 really loved Bobby."  
  
"Don't worry. We shall care for the chocobo. Tonight we will bury No. 111. You will come, won't you?"  
  
He nodded purposefully. His heart felt weighted. In just one month, they lost two Black Mages. The same cold shiver passed through his being. They were dropping like flies.  
  
Mikoto spoke as if she had read his thoughts. "There are only seventeen Black Mages left in the village, including yourself. Worse yet, there seems to be no warning at all. They just.stop."  
  
Vivi said nothing. The Genome continued, "You must listen, Vivi. I know it isn't easy, but this subject leads into the third reason I am here. The other Genomes and I wish to thank the Mages for all they have done for us, and we have been researching the problem of their limited life spans-"  
  
Vivi's eyes lit up. "H-Have you found anything? Is there a way to lengthen them?"  
  
She frowned a bit. "Please do not jump to conclusions. Extending the Black Mages' lives was our first idea, but, unfortunately, we cannot undo the way they were created, nor can we give them anything in the way of medicine."  
  
Crestfallen, Vivi sat on his bed. He played absently with the corner of his chocobo down blanket. "They.we.are all going to die soon."  
  
"Not you, Vivi," she said, sitting next to him. "You are different."  
  
"I am?" he asked softly. She was so close to him, he could smell her gentle floral scent; see the soft curve of her cheek splashed with golden sunlight. His stomach fluttered, and the feeling confused him.  
  
"Have you never thought of it? I've been observing the Mages, and especially you, for some time. I have come to some conclusions, which I believe are rationally sound."  
  
"You.have?" He always felt a little dull speaking with Mikoto, with her sophisticated vocabulary. It was hard for him to remember she was only fourteen years old, not much older than he was, really. Considering the circumstances of their creation, however, Vivi wondered how important chronological age was regarding Mages and Genomes. He barely had time to digest the thought.  
  
Mikoto sort of sniffed; her equivalent of a laugh. "You think you are like your brothers?" she asked bluntly. "I use the term 'brothers' loosely of course. If my theories are correct, then you are quite distantly related to them, but I'll get to that in a minute. Seriously, with all the soul- searching you have done, it's hard to imagine that you never saw these things."  
  
Vivi's head swam in a jumble of her words. What was she talking about? He felt uncomfortable now, as though she was mocking him. His question came out sounding more impatient than he intended. "What things?"  
  
Mikoto took a deep breath. Vivi saw an emotion behind her eyes he did not recognize; a cross between anticipation and determination. It was the most intense look he had ever seen her give, and it made him nervous. She began speaking as if delivering a speech.  
  
"As you know, the Black Mages were manufactured by Kuja using much the same process with which we Genomes created new vessels. I was fascinated by these people, and wished to learn how they came into awareness. I spoke with many of them, and each had pretty much the same story to tell. They had all become aware quite suddenly, usually in battle, some on the cargo ships. It wasn't a concrete memory for them. They would not remember what the date was, or whether it was night or day. Mr. 288 is correct in his analogy that it is like being born. Plus, the Black Mages can also dimly remember their days of mindless servitude. These feelings manifest themselves subconsciously, as in dreams. In fact, a lot of them have recurring nightmares of battles they fought; people they killed. But what about you, Vivi? You don't have any of these feelings, do you?"  
  
Vivi blinked. "Well.no. I don't know where I came from, really. I lived with Grandpa until he died. Then I went to Treno, then Alexandria, then, well, you know."  
  
"So, where do you think you came from?" she probed.  
  
He pondered her question. "Grandpa wasn't my real Grandpa, obviously." Half joking, he added, "Heh heh, maybe I fell off the cargo ship."  
  
A sudden flash.Broken barrels.Shrapnel and limp bodies twisting, falling in a cloud of smoke. Vivi suppressed a shudder.  
  
"That is not likely. Upon speaking with General Beatrix a while ago, I learned that the manufacturing of mages in Dali, and their subsequent transportation to Alexandria, has only occurred within the last couple of years." Mikoto explained. "You just turned ten years old. Are you sure this is your true age? Do your memories corroborate this?"  
  
"I-I think so," he answered, wading through her ponderous words. Corroborate? "I can remember back when I was four or so. That's the earliest, though. Yeah.Grandpa celebrated my birthday every year. He made a big deal out of it, and would cook lots of great food, like those sesame buns I liked. I think he just used the day as an excuse to do what he loved most," Vivi fondly recalled.  
  
"Your Grandpa never told you where you came from?"  
  
"No.and I never thought to ask. I only really thought about that stuff long after he died. Now that you mention it, it is kinda weird. I mean, he was sick for a while before he died. I wonder why he never told me, even when he knew he was dying.?"  
  
"Perhaps he did not know."  
  
Vivi sighed. "Yeah.I dunno. He never said how he found me. I guess it's my fault too, for not asking. I just accepted it, like that's the way it was. I wish I could ask him now."  
  
Mikoto nodded. "As do I. Vivi, you remember being a small child?"  
  
Vivi gazed sadly at his hands resting on his lap. All this talk about life with Grandpa tugged at his heart in the most painful places. "G-Grandpa would mark my height on the wall. He always joked that I was too small to eat."  
  
"Don't you see, Vivi?" The Genome interjected. "There weren't any children manufactured. All Black Mages were adult males, combat-ready. It wouldn't be lucrative to produce small children. Also, you grew from a smaller child, which suggests that you were once an infant. That is why I believe you were not made."  
  
"Not.made?" Vivi felt the weight of her words on him. He had already come to terms long ago that he was made, a golem, like his fellow Mages. He thought he had solved his dilemma. What was Mikoto saying? What.am I?  
  
"I think you were born. It is a sound assumption."  
  
Excitement mounted in the little Mage. "R-Really?! I never, uh, I mean.uh." He closed his eyes for a moment to gather his thoughts. Mikoto's revelation threatened to upend his world once more. Slowly, he asked. "Does that mean I have parents?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Probably." She furrowed her brow. She didn't see why this should affect Vivi so. Maybe if he had thought about it a little, he may have come to the same conclusion. "There weren't any female Black Mages made, ever. As for the males, they were not around ten years ago, and even if they were.well, let's just say that all the Mage soldiers are.non- functional." Mikoto always thought the Gaian tendency for euphemisms regarding natural matters was silly, however, she showed a brief moment of tact for her friend.  
  
"Huh?" Vivi was confused. Non-functional? Was that the same as stopping?  
  
Mikoto glanced upward. "I mean, the Black Mages are not interested in mating. You know how children are born, right? A male will mate with a female to have a child. The Mages have no drive for such things. There wasn't the need, since new Mages came from the machine."  
  
Vivi felt increasingly embarrassed. He knew very little about those things, and listening to a girl talk so matter-of-factly about it made his heart race in anxiety. Mikoto probably knew all about that. Zidane had too, but for some strange reason it was worse when Mikoto spoke of it. Vivi was positive about one thing, however. He always really liked girls.  
  
He could not bear to meet her gaze, though. "So, I, uh.I'm not like them."  
  
"You seem to be fully functio-um, normal." Amusement touched her voice. She was sure that if she could see through the shroud that was the little mage's face, he would be beet-red. Mikoto felt a small tug inside. She was.flattered? Perhaps. This feeling required more analysis. But she didn't want to embarrass her friend forever, and quickly decided to move along.  
  
"There's a reason I'm telling you all this, Vivi. I have a plan, and I'm going to need your help. I need to show you something important first before I tell you. Would you take a walk with me?" There was a plaintive quality to her question; a marked vulnerability in her tone that Vivi had never heard before. He felt a little uneasy, but he gave the only answer he could.  
  
"Of course."  
  
She started out the door. "Mikoto?" piped Vivi.  
  
"Hmm?" She spun to face him, honey-colored hair bobbing prettily about her face.  
  
Vivi squared his shoulders. "I didn't want to think I was any different, I guess. I needed a place to call home back then. People I could relate to."  
  
Mikoto nodded slowly and meaningfully. Vivi suddenly looked like a young man to her. She was impressed with his maturity. But it flew away as suddenly as it had come, and at once he became a boy again, ambling out the door with her into the bright, warm day.  
  
  
  
~End of chapter one. Are we interested?? Please give me your feedback, and I'll continue. I know this chapter is a little heavy with exposition, but later chapters will be better.^_^ 


	2. Blue Water

Now that the holidays are over, it's time to write!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 9. Bummer. But I do kinda own Blue Water and Dana. But Genomes aren't my creation so..oh, poop. Well, enjoy^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two~Blue Water  
  
  
  
Since the battle with Necron, Vivi's normally clumsy gait had gained more purpose and confidence. He glanced over at Mikoto striding beside him down the dusty path. A slight twitch of her thin, elegant eyebrow indicated she was aware of the Mage's gaze, yet she trained her eyes forward. Vivi grinned inwardly, a warm feeling flooding his heart. Being with Mikoto made him feel.nice.  
  
Their stroll remained silent, neither venturing to speak. Perhaps the previous closeness of their conversation in Vivi's modest home settled in between them, making attempts at small talk sound forced and awkward. This was fine by the little Black Mage; true friends need not fill every silent moment.  
  
The Genomes had started expanding the cozy, ramshackle Black Mage Village almost the moment they had arrived. The first month had been unbearable; there simply was not enough room for so many extra guests, so Genomes and Mages had been crammed by the dozens into the modest huts, sleeping and eating wherever they could. The Weapon Shop counter had become a bed, the Synthesis Shop a spare kitchen, and even Bobby Corwen had to share his stable. A new part of the Village emerged, contrasting starkly with the old part. The Genomes' houses were precise, square and utilitarian, though not without occasional creativity. Carvings around the doors and on fences, resembling seashells and otherworldly creatures, appeared thanks to a few budding artisans among the Terrans.  
  
Vivi gaped in awe at the new development, admiring the Genomes' skill. He had only been to the new part once or twice, but all the bustle and commotion of busy Genomes just made him feel like he was in the way. Amazing, how much has been built, he thought. These people sure know how to adapt.  
  
Mikoto placed a hesitant hand on his back, guiding him, lest he lose himself in sightseeing. "This way," she muttered. They headed for a small shed, half-hidden in some trees, away from the center of activity. In front stood a Genome man, arms folded, tail swaying, as if he had been waiting for them.  
  
Vivi blinked. That man.he had seen him around. Unlike most other Genomes, this one had absolutely reveled in his new-found individuality. His bright blue eyes shone with an intensity unbecoming of a vessel. He let his light brown hair grow long in the back and wound it into two whiplike braids. Doffing the bland Terran uniform issued by Garland, he chose instead to wear a dusty tan jacket embroidered with light blue designs at the collar and sleeve, and simple slacks worn out at the knees. He had taken to the Gaian custom of piercing; his ears bore many silver studs. And when the other Genomes had started searching for names for themselves in the Black Mages' musty old books, this Genome merely called himself Blue Water.  
  
Mikoto halted about ten feet from Blue Water, with Vivi lingering shyly behind her. She felt confused by this Genome; sort of a mixture of respect and revulsion. Blue Water had taken over the new construction quite efficiently, and did his best to keep a productive spirit in his workers. But she could not so easily dismiss all her Terran programming, and a little internal voice nagged about what an impudent vessel he was. Yet Terra was gone, and their mission died with it. Mikoto swallowed hard, evidently uncomfortable. Back then it had been my duty to monitor the vessels closely and make sure they remained fit to take in the dormant souls of Terra. Now, that job is obsolete, and I linger with no true purpose.  
  
Plus, another concern ate at her.  
  
None of the Genomes, save herself, Kuja and Zidane, had been given souls. Blue Water had been no different. He wore the bland garb and the deadpan expression. He spent his waking hours at the Crystal of Knowledge like the others. But this planet-this Gaia-had been a liberating drug, and the former vessels awoke with a childlike joy. Watching them laugh and play and mate with whomever they chose (unacceptable! cried that nagging voice), Mikoto felt an ugly new feeling fill her being. Jealousy. She, the privileged, soul-imbued Genome, seemed the most emotionally stunted of them all.  
  
Was everything Garland told us a lie? Can souls be given? Or taken away? If not, how am I special at all?  
  
She felt Vivi's insistent presence at her side and, with a twinge of embarrassment, realized that she had spaced out a few moments. Blue Water was not concerned. He jauntily raised an eyebrow and gave Vivi a crooked smile. So much like Zidane's smile, thought the Mage sadly. The Genomes did not look identical to one another, but they all looked like siblings.  
  
"Miss Mikoto," said Blue Water dryly, as if he knew exactly what she thought of him. He nodded approvingly. "You've brought Master Vivi. We are ready to begin the procedure any-"  
  
"I have not yet given him that information," interrupted Mikoto somewhat harshly. "We are here to see the laboratory."  
  
Amusement danced in Blue Water's electric eyes. "Indeed. Come with me."  
  
Vivi tilted his head slightly to one side, intrigued. He followed the pair into the small shed expectantly, but stopped just inside the door. He frowned an unseen frown. Empty.?  
  
Blue Water sauntered over to the middle of the tiny room, placing his hand above a section of the dirt floor. The dirt disappeared, seemingly a mirage, and a trapdoor revealed itself. He lifted it with a grunt, sending clouds of dust flying. He drew his lips into a thin, apologetic smile. "We mean to build a proper staircase someday."  
  
He went down first, followed by Mikoto. Vivi brought up the rear, his old fear of dark places threatening to grab hold of his imagination. They climbed down a ladder, and into a dim, mildewy-smelling tunnel. Metal supports jutted out of the walls in even intervals. Vivi touched each one while making his way through the tunnel, comforted by the swishing of Mikoto's blonde tail ahead of him. Shortly, the dim light from outside began to fade, and a soft blue haze started to emanate from their destination.  
  
Vivi gasped audibly.  
  
The tunnel had ended, and the trio now stood in a huge room glowing with blue light. Vivi wondered if he was hallucinating. If he hadn't known better, he would think he was back in Bran Bal. This laboratory looked just the same as the one on Terra, complete with those strange, glowing, coffin- like pods. There were two larger pods in front, with six small ones on the back wall. Another Genome, a woman, stood at what appeared to be a console. She turned to face her visitors with a warm smile.  
  
Blue Water went right over to the woman, grinning broadly. He put a gentle arm around her back, nuzzling her lovingly under an ear. Vivi saw Mikoto scowl and shuffle awkwardly at the display. The couple greeted them.  
  
"This is my mate, Dana." Blue Water beamed.  
  
Dana wore a comfortable peach colored dress, and Vivi noticed that her stomach bulged out a bit. She had a kind face and a smooth, melodic voice. Vivi immediately liked her.  
  
"You must be the famous Master Vivi," Dana cooed. "I have seen you here and there, but it is nice to finally meet you."  
  
He tugged his hat bashfully and managed a muffled, "N'ce t' meet you too."  
  
Dana smiled at her mate. "Aw, he's a shy one. What a sweet boy. And Miss Mikoto, how are you?"  
  
Mikoto had to put a reign on her mounting annoyance. What, were they there for a cup of tea? There was business to attend to! She answered crisply, "I am well. Let us proceed."  
  
"Ever the serious one," winked Blue Water, which infuriated Mikoto. He knew when to quit however, and nodded matter-of-factly. "Right then. Dana, perhaps you should start."  
  
"I'm not sure what Miss Mikoto has already told you, so forgive me if I repeat anything. Our plan is to make more of your kind, a second generation, and we have the means to do it right here." She made a sweeping arc with one arm, indicating the pods.  
  
Slowly, as if in a trance, Vivi walked to a pod, touching it gingerly. "Wow.I.I just can't believe this. How did you build this?"  
  
Mikoto interjected, "Some of it we built ourselves, but mostly we used the machine parts from Dali, and some from Lindblum. General Beatrix and Regent Cid were most helpful."  
  
"But.so quickly!" breathed the Mage, still in awe.  
  
Blue Water shook his head ruefully. "It had to be quick. So many of the Mages have already passed away."  
  
Dana knelt beside Vivi. She took his gloved hand and placed it gently on her pregnant stomach. Vivi shook nervously at such an intimate gesture. "Feel, Master Vivi. Soon our child will be born. This is the Gaian way to make children, the natural way, you see. But on Terra it was much different. This-" She glanced at the pods. "This was the way there, because we were not making children. We were engineering new vessels. We weren't allowed to mate freely and have our own children, because every trait of every child had to be monitored and approved and checked again and again." She let his hand slide off her belly. He gazed in fascination, wanting to hear more.  
  
Dana stood, letting her eyes travel around the room. "A seed from a man, a seed from a woman. Only the best seeds, mind you, from only the best specimens. The resulting life was not allowed to grow in a womb, but in a pod, where it could be watched and cultivated. Rejects were.disposed of. Only on Gaia were we finally free to discover the joys of." She stopped herself, looking down at the boy who practically stood on his tiptoes in interest. "Well, you will discover that for yourself, when you mature."  
  
The little Mage felt the blood pound in his ears. "S-So, can Black Mages be made this way?" stammered Vivi. A slow feeling of dread trickled into his heart, the same feeling he had had in Bran Bal. He hated the thought of bringing life into the world so unnaturally. But at the same time, he longed to see Mages able to live long, normal lives.  
  
"We think they can," answered Blue Water. "They've never been made like this. Though the processes were similar, the way vessels-" he tried to hide the contempt in his voice at that word- "are made is greatly superior to the way the Mages were produced, because the Mages were expendable weapons, whereas we had to provide strong, healthy bodies for the dormant souls of Terra."  
  
A long silence passed. Vivi stared at his own hands, then at the luminous pods. I think I understand, he said to himself. There's no more mist. This is the only way to help my friends. Bitterly, he accepted that nothing could be done for the ones living now, doomed to insufficient life spans. Then he squarely faced the three Genomes, realizing what Mikoto had told him at home earlier. "We need a mother and a father Mage for this to work. Mikoto said there aren't any girl Mages."  
  
Blue Water nodded. "True, but worry not. The theory is a little unorthodox, but we think we can engineer Black Mages even if only one parent is Black Mage. According to some studies of magic in general, we have discovered that certain classes of Mage powers do not diminish over generations. The Black Mage is highly likely to be no exception." He smiled at a very confused-looking Vivi. "In other words, say you have a Black Mage father and a human mother. Their child will not be "half" Black Mage. He either is one, or he is not, and his magic would be no lesser than a Mage's from a pure bloodline. Even if you only have one sixty-fourth Black Mage blood in your family, way back on your great-great-great grandmother's side, there's still a chance a full-blown Mage could be born. It happens nowadays with other Mage classes."  
  
Vivi remembered once hearing a humorous country anecdote about a farmer whose newborn son had been inexplicably born a very powerful Red Mage. The farmer accused his wife of being unfaithful, and just as things reached their boiling point, a little research revealed that a second cousin three times removed in the farmer's family had been a Red Mage herself. Vivi had given the story little thought until now. He suddenly felt like laughing with joy. This could be the beginning of a natural Black Mage bloodline! It was a rescue from extinction.  
  
He thought of the remaining Mages in the village, and wondered which one of them would be the lucky "father". "So whose the Dad, Mr. Blue Water? I bet it's Mr. 288, huh?"  
  
Blue Water's face fell, and he rolled his eyes. "Oh, brother. Miss Mikoto! You didn't even tell him that? "  
  
Mikoto furrowed her brow, nostrils flaring delicately. "I thought it was best that he see and hear more before I told him."  
  
They started to argue, and Vivi grew more and more perturbed. Dana saw this as her cue. "Please, you two! This doesn't help. Master Vivi." She knelt before him again, with a curious look in her eyes. "You. It's you, Master Vivi."  
  
Seldom did Vivi raise his voice, but his sudden cry startled all the Genomes. "What?!? Me? How? I'm just a kid! I can't do that!"  
  
Instinctively, Dana grasped his arms. "Look at me. Calm down. It's alright. Don't worry, you won't have to do what you think. It's all done very neatly, you won't even feel a thing. Trust us. We did this all the time in Bran Bal."  
  
"But I'm only ten," he said, frightened. "D-Do I have to?"  
  
Dana's face radiated understanding. "Of course not. It's up to you in the end. We won't force you. But let me say that you are the best specimen of Black Mage we have. Yes, there are adults here, but they are inferior."  
  
Anger flashed in Vivi's softly glowing eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry to say that, but it is true," she continued. "Children made from one of them will most likely have the same problems. They will be weak, sickly and quite possibly die young. That would defeat the whole purpose of this plan. On the other hand, you have outlived all the others, and you seem to be healthy. We know little about your origins, but you seem to be our only hope. Their only hope."  
  
"And don't worry about your age," said Blue Water. "We can make it work. We did it all the time back home." His face grew somber. "The original stock of Genomes was created by Garland, but we had to make sure there was a sufficient number of.vessels. On Terra, time had slowed to a virtual stop, and our aging had slowed to a crawl. We needed more people, but we could not wait until all of us matured. So we devised a way to create new life from immature seeds.But.Terra's assimilation mission had been unexpectedly delayed.a few of the original Genomes started to age beyond the acceptable limit.They were." His voice broke off, choked with emotion. Dana embraced him, her eyes clouding over with sympathy.  
  
Vivi never thought he would see Blue Water look so small and defeated. His heart went out to him. He glanced at Mikoto, whose stone face betrayed the conflicting lights dancing in her eyes.  
  
Dana said softly, "My mate and I greatly regret the utter lack of respect for life we all had on Terra. We know it wasn't our fault, but still we suffer. That is why we now choose to celebrate life. To atone, I suppose." She stroked her belly lovingly. Turning to Vivi, she added, "And that is why we're doing this for the Black Mages. The sins committed against them have been even greater. We could not stand by while they perished, when we have the means to help. We will use the technology that for so long denigrated life, and give it a new purpose."  
  
Vivi struggled not to cry. He could not begin to express the gratitude he felt. His voice quavered a little, but came out clear as a bell. "I will help, and I don't even care if it hurts a lot."  
  
Joy lit Dana's face, and she hugged Vivi tightly. He stiffened, stomach fluttering wildly. He was quite unused to being hugged by anyone. But after a few seconds, he sank willingly into the softness of Dana's body. I wonder, he thought, if this is what it's like to have a mother.  
  
Mikoto turned from the other three. An uncontrollable jealousy, the like of which she had never experienced, flared up inside her; a hot, all- consuming flame. Her rational brain sought desperately for an explanation for her loss of emotional control, something in which she had always prided herself. In her shame, she turned so the others couldn't see her weakness. This was all because of Vivi, and the past few months they had gotten to know each other, that chipped away at her iron logic and warmed her dormant heart. Mikoto did not want anyone else to touch him! But why? What was so special about that damned kid?  
  
Blue Water must have sensed something. He craned his neck around the young girl so he met her eyes. "Miss Mikoto, are you okay?"  
  
Go away, she thought. You failure freak-show of a vessel.  
  
"I'm fine," she lied flawlessly. She shoved her secret feelings into the deepest recesses of her mind, to be dealt with later. Or never.  
  
Vivi had already figured out that the "mother" for their plan was probably in this village. He quietly asked Dana as they separated if it was her.  
  
"I'm already carrying a child, and it has a while yet before it's born. I surely would have liked to volunteer." Dana shot her mate a cautious look.  
  
There was no need for Blue Water to say anything, however. Mikoto walked over to Vivi, standing above him. He looked up at her, surrounded in angelic blue light. She had that same vulnerable look on her face, and then he knew that he was the only person yet to see that look in her.  
  
"I have volunteered," she simply stated. 


	3. Baring of Souls

Disclaimer, courtesy of Quina, who has a while yet before it appears in my story~ *reading from card, eyes squinting*"Me no own this game. Me use characters, they not mine-"*turns to me* -"'cuz me HACK! No original thought in tiny brain! You hear me!? No Qu anywhere!"*flings card in the air and storms out, muttering darkly.* Me(O_o  
  
…………Oy, it's late. Well , the first two chapters were the hardest, because I had to get a lot of information out and establish the basic premise of the story in a believable way, but now it should flow much more easily, and I can just concentrate on these characters I love so much. Enjoy^_^  
  
  
  
Chapter Three~Baring of Souls  
  
  
  
"Get plenty of sleep tonight, and I'll see you in the lab first thing tomorrow."  
  
Vivi recalled Blue Water's words to him as he stood under the sparkling night sky. Right, he thought. Like I'll get any sleep.  
  
He felt very nervous about the mystery procedure; the one that would produce children from Mikoto and himself.  
  
Mikoto…..  
  
After their morning meeting underground, Mikoto had hurried off, whispering about having many things to do. Vivi had not seen her for the rest of the day. By dusk, he had actually gone and searched for her, to no avail. She hadn't even shown up for No. 111's funeral. He figured she probably did not want to be found, so he left her alone.  
  
The little Mage's mind raced with thousands of thoughts and fears, not only about tomorrow, but Mikoto as well. He remembered Zidane's counsel so long ago, under a sky very much like this one in Madain Sari: Sometimes you can't think too much. You either do, or you don't.  
  
Vivi had chosen to do, but that did not calm his noisy thoughts. What was wrong with Mikoto? She was probably just nervous, he reasoned. This was very serious, and could change both their lives forever. Of course she was nervous! Plus, she never had been one to talk freely when something bothered her, choosing instead to brood. It felt more personal than that, however. It seemed as though she was deliberately ignoring Vivi, and this upset him. He felt rejected.  
  
The truth was that when she had announced her intention to participate in the plan, Vivi was elated. It was a dream come true for him, that she wanted to do this with him. If she only knew how he felt about her. He wanted to hold her like Dana had held him this morning, he wanted her to laugh and tell him how much she cared for him, like he did for her. Sometimes he imagined what she felt like, pressed close against him, but at the same time he was embarrassed by these secret dreams.  
  
He let out a long sigh and stared down at himself. A puny body smothered in layers of clothing. Big, clumsy feet. He was a graceless creature. Looking at his adult brethren offered no comfort, for even as a man he would still be the same useless klutz. Lithe and lovely Mikoto deserved far better. Perhaps she knew that, and that's why she had run off. She was ashamed to have to create something beautiful with something so ugly.  
  
Vivi felt his eyes sting hotly as he pulled the brim of his hat down tighter over his face. He had been wandering about the quiet village, wallowing in his self-pity. Suddenly he found himself some distance from the village, by the lake. The lake was large and extended to the village, but now Vivi saw a part of the shore he did not recognize. And, so distracted by his chaotic thoughts was he, he realized with a growing uneasiness that he could not recall the path he took.  
  
It's okay, he said to himself. I'll just follow the shore back. He hoped he had picked the right direction.  
  
Though he ached wearily, he broke into a steady trot, kicking up fine sand. All he wanted right now was to be in his little house, in his warm bed, and the quicker he got there, the better. But as he ran, little by little the weariness melted away to a short burst of energy. Vivi felt great, jogging along the beach. He imagined that he was the fastest runner ever. He passed everyone: Steiner, Amarant, Puck, Freya, Blue Water, and even Zidane. Now they were eating his dust! Vivi felt a little guilty about this fantasy, because it was the adventure with Zidane that had made his body stronger. He never would have been able to do this a year and a half ago. At that very moment, however, Vivi did not care, and let all his troubled thoughts blow away into the night breeze.  
  
His carefree mood proved short-lived. Just then he glimpsed what looked like a figure sitting below a tree near the shore up ahead. The figure had blonde hair…  
  
Vivi tripped in shock, landing painfully in a cloud of dust. Groaning, he picked himself up to his knees, spitting out sand. A small bit of blood shone bright red on his glove where it had touched his cheek. What hurt the most, though, was his pride.  
  
Quickly, Mikoto stood, staring at the poor Mage. Her stomach tightened, and she fought the urge to flee. Concerned for Vivi, she forced herself to step towards him. She swallowed hard. What would she say to him? What could she? She knew she had disappointed him, and probably hurt him. She did not want to deal with it. She felt sick with fear.  
  
Vivi rose slowly to his feet. He looked up at Mikoto, who now was just a few feet away. She bit her lip, eyes pierced with moonlight, arms folded defensively over her chest. Vivi had never seen her look so uncomfortable.  
  
Mikoto gritted her teeth. Say something! She berated herself. I should at least ask if he's okay. But she felt frozen. All she could do was stare at him like an idiot.  
  
What seemed like an eternity passed between them. Vivi took a breath, preparing to speak.  
  
Oh, no, thought Mikoto. She withered under his open gaze. Those eyes! Always so full of questions. She knew what questions they held now.  
  
"I-" began Vivi.  
  
Here it comes.  
  
"I wonder if they'll have tails?"  
  
Mikoto's mouth fell open. "T-tails?" she breathed incredulously. A nervous laugh erupted from her, followed by another. Vivi chuckled with her, and soon they both dissolved into giggles. Mikoto dropped to her knees laughing and crying at the same time. It was a catharsis as all her pent up tension of the past few days escaped, leaving her feeling freer than she had ever felt in her life. She smiled through her tears at Vivi. She crawled to him so they were face to face.  
  
"Oh..," Vivi shook his head sadly. His friend now wept, sorrow pooling in her eyes, cascading down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry," she choked. Hesitantly, she put her hands on his shoulders, and slowly, she gathered his small form to her. She laid her head on his shoulder. Her weeping quieted, and she closed her eyes, content.  
  
Vivi did not feel nervous. He drew his arms tightly around her, pressing his cheek to her warm, soft neck. He felt truly strong, for the very first time. Under the glow of the moon that night, Vivi vowed to always love and protect Mikoto, for as long as he lived.  
  
After a long while, Vivi felt Mikoto's low, gentle voice in his ear. "You were going the wrong way, you know."  
  
He pulled away from her, looking into her face. "Really?"  
  
She smiled slightly. Her tears had vanished, and she was her old calm, rational self again. But her smile now seemed more tender. "The village is back that way. You would have gone the long way around the lake."  
  
Vivi smiled at her. Mikoto was taken aback for a second. For a fraction of a moment, she could have sworn she had seen his face smiling at her! Nobody ever saw the shrouded face of a Black Mage. She peered closely at him. Whatever it was, she couldn't see it now. She shrugged it off to exhaustion.  
  
"Let's go home," she said, standing.  
  
Vivi nodded and yawned at the same time. The two started back , too weary to say a word.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
Mikoto headed to Vivi's place the next morning with very heavy feet. She felt more than a little disgusted at her emotional display last night. That had never happened before. She was always able to maintain control of herself. She had to admit, however, that it had become increasingly difficult since leaving Bran Bal.  
  
Mikoto pondered for a logical reason for the lapse of control. Perhaps it was because in Bran Bal, there had been no pressure, or at least none she couldn't handle. Here, Genomes and Mages made constant demands on her time. If there was a problem, see Miss Mikoto, no matter how trivial. She had been involuntarily voted the Genome leader, though she had no idea what she did to receive this "honor". She knew her Mage counterpart, Mr.288, went through the same ordeal, but he seemed to handle it nicely and even enjoy it.  
  
As if I have a clue how to lead these people, she groused to herself. I can't even succeed at simple interpersonal interaction.  
  
That was painfully obvious to her. Last night had been the culmination of failures where relationships were concerned. Vivi probably thought she was a basketcase. Well, who cares! That small boy would not wield any power over her! Mikoto came into this world without anybody, and she'll continue to do fine without anybody!  
  
She found herself facing Vivi's front door. A cold uneasiness ate at her as she gave the door two short raps. She tried to stuff the feeling down into her feet, desperate to gain control. I'm such a fraud, she thought.  
  
"Good morning!" Vivi said cheerily as the wooden door swung open.  
  
Mikoto cleared her throat. "Well, we should get going. Are you ready?"  
  
He gave a small shrug. "Uh, sure! Let's go."  
  
As they walked, Vivi studied his friend. Her face looked like an iron mask; her brow furrowed, mouth drawn into a thin line. Finally she wheeled on him, exclaiming, "Must you stare incessantly at me every time we walk together?!"  
  
Vivi stopped, blinking at her. Shaking his head, he asked, "Mikoto, are you mad at me?"  
  
She turned her face skyward, exhaling slowly. Must gain control. "No. Look, about last night, just forget it ever happened. I didn't mean to burden you with my outburst."  
  
Vivi started to answer her. "Wha-?"  
  
"I was not myself. I don't know what came over me, so please do us both a favor and just forget it ever happened! Now let's go!" She stomped off in the direction of the lab.  
  
Stunned, Vivi went after her. He had to practically jog to keep up with her long strides. Vivi was annoyed. Why did she have to make it more complicated than it was? "You know, Mikoto," he chided between breaths. "You're making a big deal out of nothing."  
  
She did not slow her pace. Nor did she answer.  
  
"Everyone has bad days! Yours aren't more special than anyone else's."  
  
She stopped now, whirling to face him with fire in her eyes. How dare he belittle her like that?!  
  
Vivi grew a little less bold under her smoldering glare. Gently, he beseeched her. "I'm your friend. You could never burden me. Don't be bothered about last night. A lot's been going on, and considering where you come from, I can see how you must have felt."  
  
Mikoto's anger slowly diffused. "Really?"  
  
Vivi suddenly felt shy. "W-well, yeah. I think you try to smash down your feelings. It worked in Bran Bal. But you can't do it here. I-I tried that too, for a while, because I used to get upset easily. I felt weak. So I pushed everything I felt away, but it's kinda like filling a closet with junk. Pretty soon, the closet's gonna overflow."  
  
"Well, that certainly happened last night," she sighed. "I see what you're saying, Vivi. I need to work on a balance, so to speak." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Sometimes your wisdom astounds me."  
  
He shook his head, laughing. "I can't take the credit for that one. Zidane taught me that."  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
Dana waited patiently at the laboratory entrance. Her face creased in a warm grin when she saw Mikoto and Vivi ambling down the dusty path toward her. She felt excited. Finally, the plan would come to fruition, and she and her mate would be rewarded for the long hours they each put in building and brainstorming a solution to their friends' plight.  
  
It had been quite a night. Sadness had been puncuated by joy, for shortly after No.111 was laid to rest, Dana had gathered the other Mages and informed them of the good news. Now the village was a-buzz with rumor and speculation, dashed with a bit of fear. Would their beloved Vivi be alright? Would this work? What would the children look like? Dana had tried to answer all their questions as best she could.  
  
"If all goes well, there should be six children. They should look like Black Mages. That trait would be engineered to be the dominant one, though they would have Genome blood as well. And, yes, Vivi will be fine."  
  
A few Mages were upset. This plan rang like a death knell for the hope that somehow the Mages alive now could be saved from their tragically short existence. Had every avenue been explored? Could nothing be done?  
  
All Dana could say was, "I'm sorry."  
  
She pushed those disappointed faces into the back of her mind as she greeted Vivi and Mikoto. "Hi, you two! Are you prepared?"  
  
Vivi hugged his body nervously. How could one prepare for something like this? He answered her honestly. "No."  
  
Dana laughed heartily. "We told you, don't worry. Really, it's not painful, or even uncomfortable. It'll be over in thirty seconds and then you can go about your day. Miss Mikoto, are you nervous?"  
  
"No. I saw the procedure many times on Terra," she said somewhat haughtily.  
  
"Of course." Dana shrugged and smiled.  
  
The second time through the underground tunnel seemed to pass in an instant for Vivi. Soon he stood in the laboratory, but this time the soft, eerie blue glow now shone hot and bright. Vivi realized that now, everything was turned on. The consoles, the pods, the ceiling lights all were lit. He used the brim of his hat to sheild his eyes until they grew used to the light.  
  
He spotted Blue Water, concentrating on a console, seemingly unaware of his guests. "Hi," Vivi called to him.  
  
"Oh, good, you guys are here. Hang on a sec." His eyes looked puffy and bleary when he glanced up, and Vivi guessed that Blue Water had probably not taken his own advice last night.  
  
Soon the Genome man joined them, and after some perfunctory chatter, they decided to get down to business. Blue Water motioned to two large pods in the front. "Alright. Each of you take a pod. You must strip completely, and when you get in, close the panel and put your hands and feet in the spaces provided."  
  
The bottom of Vivi's stomach dropped out. Strip?? Stunned, he gaped over at Mikoto, expecting her to react with outrage as well, but there she was, undressing in front of them all! Vivi could only stare transfixed at her as she threw off every last article of clothing, right down to her pink hair ties. Vivi felt his insides turn to liquid fire. Mikoto and the two Genomes seemed completely unfazed. The three of them turned to the anguished little Mage with quizzical looks on their faces.  
  
Mikoto stood, her slender naked body emblazoned with rays of peircing blue light. Vivi could not help himself. His eyes travelled the length of her flesh. He had never seen a naked girl before. She reminded him of a wildflower, with her slim stalk of a body and mop of yellow hair. Certain parts of his body began to react to her sensual curves, and it tortured him. He was glad, at that instant, that no one could see his face.  
  
"Vivi, are you alright? Come on, let's get this over with," Mikoto said gently. "There is nothing to be ashamed of. We Terrans reguard nudity as natural."  
  
Vivi gritted his teeth. He couldn't undress now! He didn't want Mikoto seeing how she affected him. She would think he was a disgusting little pervert. He wished he could disappear.  
  
Dana pursed her lips. She could tell Vivi was agitated. She unfastened her rose pink wrap-around skirt. She had a slip on underneath. The skirt became a blanket, and she offered it to the boy. "If you'd like, Blue Water can hold this up while you undress. He promises not to look, right?" She winked to her mate.  
  
"Righto," her mate nodded. Vivi felt better. At least now he could hide his shame.  
  
Mikoto stepped into the pod aparatus and patiently waited for her friend. Vivi fumbled with his clothes. He hated being naked, even just a little bit. He tried to take all his baths at night. He wore layers to hide himself. An undershirt, two if the weather was cold. Undershorts, his baggy pants, his long light blue jacket, gloves, socks and boots, all topped off with his humongous hat. Now he shivered, naked and vulnerable. Blue Water held the skirt up until Vivi found his way into his pod. Thankfully, the door panel closed, coming up almost to his shoulders. Mikoto's panel hid her from the waist down. Vivi forced himself not to look at her so that his body could calm down.  
  
Mikoto peered curiously over at the Black Mage. She couldn't remember seeing him without his hat, much less everything else. He looked like a normal ten year old boy, not too skinny or fat. But what seemed like a thick black cloud hung over his head, so that none may see his face. The cloud seemed organic, breathing and moving with him. She shuddered involuntarily. So this was the Black Shroud, the Black Mages' curse. All Black Mages carried this curse, although the reason why remained a mystery.  
  
Kuja had loved myths, and often told her flamboyant tales of ancient tragedy and heroicism. She had been a captive audience, suffering through his foolishness. Perhaps Kuja assumed that because she was a small child at the time she would automatically love to hear his stories. However, one of Kuja's tales now surfaced to the front of her mind. She couldn't remember all the details. She had not even thought of it until just now.  
  
Supposedly, back in the days when everyone believed in gods and goddesses, there was one evil god at odds with all the others. This god tempted ordinary men to serve him in his holy war. The men gave up their identities and souls to this evil god in exchange for awesome destructive magic. They became mindless servants, forced to carry the cursed Black Shroud, and the first Black Mages were born. But these were just stories. Mikoto knew there had to be a more realistic explanation.  
  
"Now you're going to feel a tingling all over." Blue Water's voice came to them as though through static.  
  
Vivi breathed deeply, eyes squeezed shut. Time seemed to drag. He felt so terribly alone in that pod, with harsh lights bearing down. He felt skinned and inside-out, and he imagined people prodding him and leering over him. Suddenly, the lights dimmed, and the soft whir of machinery stopped. Vivi had not even noticed the whir until it stopped and dead silence fell over the lab.  
  
"Well! We're done. That wasn't so bad, was it?" Blue Water's eyes twinkled at Vivi.  
  
Relief washed over the boy. Over. It was over. He longed to see the sunlight. He motioned for his clothes. Blue Water, being a good sport, held the skirt up once again while Vivi dressed. And Vivi didn't even dare to look at Mikoto until he knew she was fully clothed.  
  
After a while, the four of them emerged from the underground laboratory. Vivi ran ahead, his spirit soaring high at the sight of the clear blue sky. He heard the others talking behind him.  
  
"How long until they are ready?"  
  
"Approximately six months, but we can't be sure. We will keep everyone posted, of course."  
  
Six months! That was a long time. Vivi wished he could see the results now, but he supposed they needed that long to grow. Oh well…..He told himself to enjoy the time now, because soon the village would have their hands full with six Black Mage babies.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
The day flew by in a flash. By early afternoon, Blue Water and Dana had gathered the entire village for a meeting. They explained how long it would take and asked that no one disturb the lab in the next six months. A celebration followed, with a light alfresco dinner and much gossip and laughter. Even Mikoto seemed downright sociable, sharing in some idle conversation. Much of the aggrivation of the last few days had flown completely, and she felt renewed.  
  
Nightfall soon came, and the happy crowds dispersed into their homes for a relaxing evening. Mikoto and Vivi found themselves alone once again under the quiet night sky. They lounged on the lakeshore together, talking about all sorts of different things.  
  
"Come on, it wasn't bad!" Mikoto insisted with a slight laugh in her voice.  
  
"The lights didn't bother you?" He asked, wide-eyed. "I felt like I was being examined! It was awful."  
  
"Well, you were sort of being examined. I found it enjoyable. It was warm and comfortable."  
  
"I'm just glad it's over."  
  
Mikoto played with some blades of grass by her knee. She swished her tail in the tall reeds, enjoying the sound they made.  
  
"Vivi. May I ask you something?"  
  
"Um, okay."  
  
"Are you scared of the future?"  
  
The Mage was struck by the scope of such a question. "What do you mean? Like tomorrow, or years from now?"  
  
"Well," she said slowly, carefully choosing her words. "How do you deal with a future that is constantly in flux? How can plans be made when nothing is certain?"  
  
"I-I don't know," he admitted.  
  
"That always amazed me about you people." She lifted her face to the blue-bronze haze of a dying sunset. "There was something comforting about Terra. Every day was the same. Nothing changed. Nobody changed. It was safe, if not a little dull. Nothing could get better, but nothing could get worse, either." She spoke as if she were alone, searching for answers. She turned to her friend with a sad smile.  
  
"This won't last, will it?" she asked. "This night, these words. The way the grass feels. Everything is moving and changing. And us, too. Before we know it, this night will be gone, like so many others. How can you stand it? It's a pointless struggle."  
  
Vivi tilted his head to the side a little. "Is that how you see it?"  
  
"It makes me uneasy. I want it to stay like this, to stop." She bit her lower lip. "I don't want anything to change."  
  
"Don't worry." Vivi's hand alighted on hers for a few seconds. He raised his black face to the heavens. "It shouldn't move too fast if we don't let it. Let's just enjoy right now."  
  
Mikoto smiled at him. I almost believe he really can stop time, she thought.  
  
For long into the night, two young souls sat on the grassy shore, bathed in the light of constellations, standing strong against the flow of time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: My apologies to everyone for taking so long! I've been so busy with work. Being a grown-up stinks! Anyway, be assured that I am continuing to work on this, even if it takes longer than anticipated. Thanks for the great reviews, everyone! 


	4. Mikoto's Smile

Disclaimer, courtesy of Mikoto: "The author does not own, nor does she presume to own, any of the character, place and/or plot elements within the Final Fantasy universe. Right of ownership belongs exclusively to Squaresoft. Any attempt to utilize said elements is not plagiarism, but is, in fact, strictly for entertainment purposes. Thank you." And thank YOU, you crazy monkey chick.

Chapter Four~ Mikoto's Smile

Winter settled into the Magdalene Forest. The Outer Continent saw its share of biting icy winds, and the winters there could be among the harshest and coldest on Gaia. Thanks to some Genome foresight, however, the Black Mage Village remained well insulated to the cruelties of the season. There was plenty of food and firewood, and all the villagers holed themselves up cozily. 

Mikoto meandered the powdery white roads, clad in a heavy, salmon-colored jacket lined with brown Muu fur. Snowstorms, like rain in the summertime, were rare in these parts. Usually it was just freezing and barren, but a small blizzard had erupted during the night, leaving a few inches of snow blanketing the forest. Mikoto enjoyed the crunching sound it made under her boots. Everything felt so still; so familiar. Of the seasons she had seen here on Gaia, winter was fast becoming her favorite.

She passed the lake, now a slick glass plate. The forest was mainly evergreens, and ice clung to the branches, forming gorgeous crystalline sculptures. All sound fell dead into the cushion of snowbanks. She exhaled slowly, watching her breath as it fogged up the frigid air. 

So beautiful.

Plus, almost everyone stayed indoors, enjoying the comfort of their hearths, leaving the outdoors quiet and unoccupied. Although Mikoto had grown fonder of everyone in the past few months, she still preferred solitude. Actually, there was only one person she ever really missed when he wasn't around.

When she had taken in her fill of the lovely scenery, she headed to Vivi's small house. Unlike herself, the little Mage did not care for the cold.

She knocked, and didn't wait for a reply before cracking the door slightly. 

"Hello, Vivi. It's me. Can I come in?"

A shivery voice responded, "H-Hi, Mikoto! C-Come in, but please c-close the d-door."

She found him huddled by his woodstove, hands outstretched, warming over the fire. 

"Stand back a sec," he told her distractedly.

An awesome _Fwwooossh_ erupted from his gloved fingertips as he fed the fire with his magic. Mikoto startled a bit. She often forgot what destructive powers lay within the small, unassuming boy.

"S-sorry about that, but I think my stove is broken. I keep lighting it up, but it doesn't stay lit. I told B-Blue Water, and he said he'd come look at it for me."

Mikoto furrowed her brow. "You're right, it _is_ cold in here. The vent must not be working properly. Fires go out when they receive insufficient oxygen."

Vivi laughed. "I learn s-something new from you every day." 

Mikoto squatted next to him. "Forget about waiting for Blue Water. He is very busy, and you shouldn't have to freeze all day." She had only just started calling the Genome man by the name he had chosen for himself. For the longest time, she had refused to do so. It was hard, however, to hold onto her spite for Blue Water when he had done so much for the village and the other Genomes, not to mention his work on the new Black Mage children still in progress. Everybody regarded Miss Mikoto as the Genome leader, but it was Blue Water who truly manned the helm of village life.

Mikoto slipped out of her jacket and hung it around her friend's shaking shoulders. 

"H-Hey! I can't take this!" Vivi protested.

She held up her hand. "It's quite alright. I just walked around the forest, and I'm even a little too warm now. Besides, I think I like this cold. It's such an odd sensation, being cold."

"Well…" Vivi sighed. "Thanks. It really should be the other way around, though."

"Oh?" She cocked her head to one side.

"Yeah, the boy is supposed to give the girl his jacket. And flowers. And they hold hands. Then the girl cooks dinner for the boy and-" 

Mikoto shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

"My friend Eiko told me all kinds of stuff." He clasped his hands together bashfully. "She knows a lot about girls and boys, and how they are supposed to act around each other."

"And did Eiko cook you dinner?" Mikoto asked with amusement.

Vivi nodded. "Yeah, once. No, twice. Wait…"

Mikoto smiled a little. "Come on, I'll walk you to Mr. 239's shop."

Mr. 239 ran the Weapon Shop, but it was also a place to get any sort of tool or machine replacement. Perhaps he would have a part that would solve Vivi's stove dilemma.

They headed out. Vivi drew in a sharp breath as the freezing wind infiltrated any breach in his clothing. He glanced at Mikoto, who slightly stretched her small body, letting the frost wash over her. Light, fluffy flakes gathered on her mop of fine hair, forming an iridescent aura like a halo. Pink had flooded her lips and cheeks, contrasting with her pale face and lovely blue-grey eyes. Wow, Vivi thought, the butterflies dancing wildly inside him. She looked like an Ice Princess.

At length, Vivi said to his friend, "Eiko and I, well…we never were…I mean, we were friends. We never did any of…that stuff." He spoke nervously into the ground, as if he wanted to say something else but had not the courage.

Mikoto felt herself flush a little. Maybe Vivi knew more than he let on about such things. Of course, she knew everything about the act of mating, but courtship was a different matter. There had been no courtship on Terra. Most of the time, the Genomes used the pods to create new vessels, but occasionally, natural mating was allowed. It had been an experiment to compare pod offspring with the naturally grown. The pairs were chosen according to their superior genetics, and, although Mikoto herself had never participated in mating, she imagined that it probably was a matter-of-fact affair. Love had no place in Bran Bal.

The young Genome girl had often asked herself if she loved Vivi. He certainly seemed to provoke strange, unsettling emotions from deep within her. Emotions like jealousy, which on Terra had been foreign to her. She found herself plagued by the compulsion to be near him, and sometimes even the desire to embrace him. Yet she had never loved anything before, so she was not sure how it should feel. She continued to analyze these feelings over and over, hoping the answer would jump out at her. Then there was the nagging voice in her head, a remnant of her former self: Keeper of the Vessels. 

_Love is irrelevant. It is merely an emotion, which facilitates the breeding instinct, and the survival instinct_, said the Keeper. _It clouds rational thought. It makes what should be the objective into the subjective. Why should one life be of more value than any other should, simply because you "love" the person? All life is equal, in that it is expendable, and ever flowing…_

Mikoto pushed the voice away. The restoration of Terra perished long ago, and she was forced to give up that harsh philosophy. But she had gained so many more questions. Whether love served any useful purpose here on Gaia had yet to be determined. Surely, she and Vivi were too young to be mates. Yet they did not have a familial relationship, either. What other kinds of love existed? 

One of her many questions crossed her mind: Would she take a mate when she came of age, like Dana? What about Vivi? He was plainly fond of her. But would a Genome man make more sense, from a breeding perspective? Besides, Vivi was four years her junior; Mikoto would have to wait for him. She looked over at him, and she felt strange thinking about Vivi as her future mate, though it was not a bad feeling.

The Mage was a little crestfallen. He had thrown a line of conversation to her, and was met with her brooding silence. 

"Vivi," she said, out of the blue.

Before he had time to respond, she reached over and snaked her slender white hand into his, and clasped his gloved hand firmly.

Vivi could barely contain his anxious joy. The prettiest, smartest, most wonderful girl on Gaia was holding his hand! And SHE wanted to! He chided himself for being so tongue-tied at this crucial moment. Zidane would say something suave and cool now, and make the girl swoon. In fact, if Zidane were watching he would probably be laughing his tail off. There went Mikoto and Vivi, gripping each other's hands with intensity, each too terrified to say a word.

After what felt like one thousand years, the pair arrived at the Weapon Shop. They disconnected and entered the shop, shaking off their awkward feelings, careful to avoid direct eye contact until the weirdness had subsided. 

The young friends came upon Mr. 239 and a Dwarven trader engaged in a heated discussion at the counter. 

"Ah tol' ye, Mr. Pyntie Het. We cannae get the parts ye be needin' 'til the frost gooes! 'Tis too dangerous!"

"I have people depending on me, Brian," replied Mr. 239, gesturing urgently. Mr. 239 often grew impassioned when he spoke. He negotiated most of the outside trade agreements, and excelled in the art of persuasion. "You understand that, don't you? People are freezing; they need their stoves fixed."

Mikoto leaned over to Vivi, muttering, "Well, what a coincidence."

Mr. 239 seemed oblivious to the two new patrons. "I already have several volunteers willing to meet with you halfway, plus we've doubled our barter," he continued.

"Ah'm sarry, Mr. Pyntie Het, but Aye-"

"For the love of-! Brian, stop calling me that, all right? I'm Mr. 239: Two-Thirty-Nine! We've been over this."

"Aye, yoor right, Mr. Two Hahndred and Tharty Nyne Pyntiehet. But that's quait a moothful, no?"

"Ah, my head." The Black Mage put his hand to his brow, as if calling forth extra patience.

Mikoto had been ignored long enough. She cleared her throat.

Mr. 239 gasped. "I'm terribly sorry, Miss Mikoto! Master Vivi! Welcome." He adjusted his handsome coat and bowed.

Mikoto looked to Brian, then to the Shopkeep. "Did I overhear the conversation correctly? Master Vivi needs his woodstove repaired."

Mr. 239 shook his head dolefully. "So do about a dozen others. But Condie Petie feels uncomfortable about transporting a large amount of goods in this weather. But I don't want any of our villagers to suffer…" He always took care to be diplomatic in his speech, never implicating Brian as the guilty party.

The Dwarf pursed his lips thoughtfully. Clearly, he did not want to be the cause of suffering. "Mah arders come from the Council of Eldars. Ah dinnae 'ave much chaice."

Vivi ambled up to the counter. "I'll go get the parts, Mr. 239."

The Shopkeep stared down at Vivi. "I don't think that will work out. You'd have to take a Chocobo cart there, load it up, and then come back."

"It's only a couple of days to Condie Petie and back. It'll be okay," Vivi said. "Besides, you said there are volunteers."

Mr. 239 nodded. "Mr. Blue Water and a few Genome men want to go. But the snow…"

Vivi shrugged. "That's no big deal. My fire magic can take care of that!"

Mr. 239 thought hard. "Huh. Well…"

Vivi puffed out his chest. This was his chance to do something brave in front of Mikoto. He really was the only Black Mage that could do it. The others were much weaker, both in magic power and constitution. None had traveled the world like Vivi had. Also, on a darker note, none of them knew how long they had to live, and they certainly did not want to leave their beloved village and ending up "stopping" in a strange place.

"I'm going to go talk to Blue Water! My mind is made up," Vivi proclaimed.

The little Black Mage turned to Mikoto. She raised her eyebrows in surprise. There it was! Again, she swore she could see his determined face beaming at her: a young boy's face with bright amber-colored eyes and dark hair. She blinked and it was gone, like so many other times before. It had been happening quite a bit lately, and it unnerved her. Was she hallucinating?

"I'll see you later, Mikoto," said Vivi, interrupting her musings. He offered her her jacket.

"O-Okay," she replied, at a rare loss for words. She took her jacket back absently.

The two locked eyes for a moment, then he headed out.

Brian winked at Mr. 239. "Methinks 'e's sweet on the lass, no?"

Mr. 239 laughed. "Oh, they're quite the couple around here. Inseparable."

Mikoto turned scarlet red and hurried outside.

****

Later that day, a small group had gathered to see the party off. Blue Water put the finishing touches on the cart, making sure everything was secure. A hodge-podge of goods crowded the cart, and these would be used to barter for the parts needed. Bobby Corwen waited patiently, bridled and eager to go. He scratched and the hard, cold ground, shaking off a couple loose feathers.

"Kweeehh!" he squawked.

Blue Water strode up to Vivi and gave him a hearty pat on the back. "You ready, Master Vivi?"

He nodded to the Genome. He felt so excited that he trembled. It had been so long since he had traveled!

Dana, now extremely pregnant, kissed her mate tenderly. "You be careful, love."

Blue Water whispered something hotly into Dana's ear, which made her giggle and blush.

Mikoto lingered around the crowd, waiting for an opportunity to say goodbye to Vivi. She hugged herself, trying to understand why she felt so sad and worried. Probably because it was the first time Vivi had left the village since he and Zidane had journeyed together, she reasoned. She searched for him again, wanting to speak privately with him, but people kept beating her to it. Now he stood by Dana and Blue Water. Damn, she thought.

Blue Water noticed Mikoto's serious face peeping up from behind everyone. He nudged Vivi. "Hey. I think Miss Mikoto wants to talk to you. Why don't you say bye to her before we shove off?" He practically pushed Vivi in Mikoto's direction.

"Y-Yeah. Okay."

Good! Mikoto thought. Here he comes. She swallowed her worry.

They met apart from the crowd, so that they would be alone.

Vivi blinked at her. "Are you alright? You look worried."

Mikoto shook her head vigorously. "No, no! Not at all. It isn't a long trip."

"Right. Only a couple days."

The wind rustled through the icy branches overhead.

"You've…never been gone that long," said Mikoto in a small voice.

Vivi stepped closer to her. Tentatively, he touched her hand. "I…I'll miss you a lot, Mikoto."

Mikoto lowered to one knee, and smiled at him. It was not her usual reserved, tight-lipped smile. This was a bright grin; her eyes filled with joy. Vivi stared, open-mouthed. He had never seen her look that happy, and it was the most beautiful sight he could ever imagine.

They embraced. On her knees, Mikoto was a tad shorter than Vivi. She rested her head on his shoulder. She realized then that he had grown an inch or two since she met him. For a moment she enjoyed the warmth of his body, and the lulling sound of his heartbeat. He nuzzled into her hair contentedly. She squeezed him a little tighter.

Her question had been answered: Mikoto loved Vivi, with all her heart.

They parted without a word, and she watched as he climbed onto the front of the cart. A Genome called Timothy mounted Bobby Corwen, and the three other Genome men, along with Brian the Dwarf, hopped onto the cart. 

"Goodbye! Safe journey!" Everybody called after them, waving.

Mikoto said nothing. She and Vivi only gazed silently at one another as the cart disappeared into the forest.

****

With Vivi in the party, the trip had taken far less time than was anticipated. Vivi and Blue Water walked ahead of the party. The Mage used his incredible fire magic to literally blaze a trail through the snow. Blue Water marveled at the boy's skill and his ability to so carefully control his power. Vivi took extra care not to set any of the trees and plants on fire. He also kept his travelling companions warm by igniting a small flame in his hands, so they could stand near him as they would a campfire.

"Your gift is like art, Master Vivi," Blue Water told him right before they reached Condie Petie. "How lucky you are."

Vivi pondered for a moment. "I never really thought of it that way. A lot of times, I wished I didn't have it."

"It's good that power like that is in your hands," he continued distractedly. "You are a kind person. I'll bet a lot of people out there would love to have your gift, but they don't at all deserve it." The Genome fixed his eyes straight ahead, his face a mask of concentration.

It was not too often Vivi had seen the Genome look serious. He did not have a reply.

The party stayed a night in Condie Petie, planning to head out at first light. Business had been taken cared of, and now the visitors from the Black Mage Village enjoyed their mini vacation in the quaint and friendly Dwarven village.

Vivi, however, sat alone atop the kirkboat after most everyone had retired for the night, lost in melancholy. Not only did he miss Mikoto terribly, but also he slowly realized that this trip was turning into a huge disappointment. He did not anticipate how much he missed traveling, and thought that perhaps he could recapture the same delight once more. Instead, Vivi felt a void within. It just was not the same anymore. Zidane, Dagger, Eiko, Freya, Steiner, Quina and Amarant; he had not seen them in so long. Zidane he probably would never see again. Dagger, most likely, was Queen Garnet by now. Steiner went back to Alexandria as well, by his Queen's side. Eiko lived in Lindblum, with her new family. She became a "princess", just like Dagger. The Burmecians were busy rebuilding, and Freya with them. And who knows where Quina and Amarant lurked about these days?

Vivi had been exchanging letters quite often, especially with Eiko. Lately, however, there had not been much mail. Was everybody forgetting him? 

Then there was Mikoto. His nascent love for her made his heart ache. He felt her absence most profoundly. He wanted to travel again sometime, but she had to come with him. Otherwise he would miss her too much. Vivi surprised himself by thinking how much he loved Mikoto. Does this mean I'm growing up? Vivi thought. In love for the first time, at the tender age of almost-eleven. What am I thinking? I'm too young to be feeling like this.

Vivi heard footsteps approaching. Uh-oh! Maybe it was a Dwarf, come to scold him for loitering on the sacred kirkboat. He started to get up, when he heard a familiar male voice.

"Master Vivi, there you are." Blue Water grinned dashingly in the moonlight. "Hey, I know that look!"

"W-What look?" Vivi asked, perplexed.

"Yessir, the ol' 'I'm feeling sorry for myself' look. Been there before, you know."

Vivi sighed. "I know, I should just stop thinking about it, right? I shouldn't feel sorry for myself, because it won't help anything, right?"

Blue Water chuckled. "Absolutely not. Everyone has a right to wallow in self-pity now and then. Besides, who am I to tell you how you 'should' feel? I don't know what you're feeling."

Vivi stared into the pool of water below. "Hmm."

Blue Water leaned on the railing, folding his arms. "Man, I miss Dana," he admitted. "But we couldn't both go. Obviously."

Vivi remembered how pregnant Dana looked. He laughed a little. "She's gonna have the baby soon?"

Blue Water nodded happily. "Yes. I can't wait. It will be great, being a father." He deeply inhaled the crisp night air. "I remember when we all evacuated Bran Bal. We took that airship. That was when I really noticed Dana. It's like we looked at each other, recognizing each other as separate individuals for the first time. Like…coming out of a daze. We held each other on the ship, because the sounds of Terra's destruction outside frightened us. After that we always hung around together. And after a month or so of living in our new home and devouring all the knowledge of Gaia we could find, we…consummated our love, and from that moment on she was my mate."

Vivi listened nervously, wondering how in-depth Blue Water would get. Thankfully, the Genome spared him the details.

Blue Water's face grew solemn. "Master Vivi, is there anything troubling you? Anything you wish to talk about?"

"No, I just…," Vivi began, searching for the right words. "I guess I miss a lot of people lately. All my old friends, and…"

"And Miss Mikoto?" Blue Water ventured.

"Yeah. It's stupid. I mean, it's only a couple of days."

"Maybe you're just tired. Problems seem smaller in the daylight, I always say. Besides, you can't help but sulk about it when it's so dark and quiet, and all you can hear is your own brain overanalyzing everything."

"Yeah," agreed Vivi. He yawned and stretched. "I guess you're right, I should get to bed."

"Oh! I almost forgot!" exclaimed Blue Water. He leaned in conspiratorially, whispering, "Did you know that Miss Mikoto's birthday is in two days?"

"Really?!" the Mage answered, very surprised. "I didn't know Genomes, you know, thought that was any big deal. Mikoto never mentioned it."

"Well, it never was a big deal, until we came to this planet. Maybe you should get her a gift while you're here? The Dwarves carry lovely jewelry. Girls love the jewelry, so I've heard. Oh wait, what do you know!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out an exquisite pendant, handing it to Vivi. His eyes sparkled mischievously.

The Mage stuttered, speechless.

Blue Water leaned in closer. "I'm trying to help you out here. Give that to her!"

Vivi found his voice. "I can't accept this! I-…Wait a minute. Is it really her birthday?"

Blue Water nodded, with tongue-in-cheek sincerity. He clutched his chest. "I swear on the memory of mother Terra!!"

Vivi inspected the pendant. Mikoto never wore much jewelry, and she definitely would not like anything large or gaudy. This necklace was small and delicate, with a coral pink stone set on a thin golden chain. Vivi knew that pink was her color of choice. It was perfect.

"I have to pay you for this," Vivi said. "Otherwise it won't be really from me."

The Genome nodded. "Don't worry, it was only 100 gil. I wouldn't go spending a fortune for you to pay back! I mean, I'm not that much of a jerk, right?"

They both laughed. Vivi could hardly wait to get home now. But most of all, Blue Water had cheered him up. He looked up at his friend. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it, Master Vivi. Now get some sleep."

The Mage nodded, and headed to the inn.

"And don't lose that!" Blue Water called after him.

Vivi smiled to himself. Blue Water surely reminded him of another special Genome.

****

It was the second day since Vivi and the others had left. Mikoto dallied by the lake in the late afternoon. The snow had all but melted under the constant, bright sun. However, it was still cold. Mikoto broke the dead reeds as she wandered about, bored out of her skull.

She missed Vivi. 

She often checked the village entrance to see if they were back yet. So far there had been no luck. Evening fell, and Mikoto headed back to her two-room home on the line between the old and new parts of the village. She brushed her teeth and washed up for bed. (The Genomes had introduced the Black Mages to the wonderful world of indoor water pumps. No more traveling to the lake to bathe and gather water!) She slipped into her nightclothes: a soft, cotton, light orange jumper. Mikoto did not keep her stove lit, because she enjoyed sleeping in the cold under her large blankets.

She was just about to settle down with a book when a loud knock sounded on her door.

"Mikoto! It's me, I'm back!" came that marvelously familiar voice.

She sprang up and flung the door open. "Vivi!" she cried.

They hugged happily. "I missed you!" they each told the other at the same time.

Vivi noticed Mikoto's clothes. "Gee, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were sleeping!"

"No, I wasn't. Don't worry about it. Come in."

They sat side by side on a small couch stuffed with Chocobo down. Vivi chatted briefly about the journey, and what he did in Condie Petie, which, as it turned out, was not much at all. "It was really boring without you, Mikoto," he told her.

She smiled, somewhat shyly. "Likewise around here. I just hung around by myself, mostly. It was so quiet."

Neither said anything for a moment. Vivi started to shiver a little. Then he said, "I forgot how cold you like it when you're sleeping."

Mikoto reached over to his large, pointed hat, and removed it. Vivi's instinct was to protest, but he waited to see what she would do. She gathered up one of her large blankets and draped it around the both of them, and then drew him to her, resting his head on her shoulder. He settled into her, relaxed. She felt the hair on his head tickle her cheek. "Your hat is big, and gets in the way. Are you warmer now, Vivi?"

"Yeah," he answered in a sleepy, raspy voice. He pulled back to look at her pretty face. He was surprised to find her gaping at him in disbelief.

"I-I see it again!" She exclaimed.

"I've seen you look at me like that before, Mikoto. What's the matter?"

"Don't move," she muttered, and leaned closer to him, eye to eye.

Vivi's heart pounded. Was she going to kiss him??

"I can really see you! I can see your face, Vivi! Usually it goes away after a second or two, but this time, it's staying!" Her voice quavered with excitement.

"Are you sure?" His dark eyebrows furrowed.

Mikoto nodded silently.

"So, what do I look like?" asked Vivi softly, perhaps afraid to know.

"You look…you look like you. You look like how I imagined."

He smiled timidly. "That's not very descriptive." 

He had an honest, soft face; a very kind face. He had dark hair, and large, round expressive eyes, framed by delicate lashes. The intelligence and depth in those amber eyes belied his age. Mikoto described the details as best she could, never taking her gaze off him. Vivi began to feel a little self-conscious, but he was happy that her description was a flattering one.

Mikoto brushed back a stray strand of blonde hair. "I wonder…why? Why can I now see you?"

Vivi shrugged, blushing. Their faces were still close together, and he could not take his eyes off her pink lips. He thought for an instant that he would just kiss her, quickly and sweetly. In the end, he could not make the move, but the pink of her mouth reminded him of the reason he so wanted to see her.

"I have something for you," he said quietly, almost whispering.

Her expression grew curious. "Something for me?"

Vivi reached into his pocket for the pendant, and gently placed it into her hand. "I know it's tomorrow, but here's an early present. Happy birthday, Mikoto."

Mikoto's face fell open in shock. "How in the world did you know about that?" Vivi wrung his hands and did not answer, and Mikoto wryly thought of a certain Genome man who may have had a hand in this. "Oh, Vivi…" She fondled the tiny pink stone. "It's…it's lovely. Nobody has ever given me anything like this before."

Vivi gasped involuntarily as she craned over and kissed his cheek softly. "Thank you," she murmured in his ear.

She clasped the pendant around her neck, and admired it for a moment. Vivi sat, dumbstruck and euphoric. 

She then stood, and offered him her hand. As if in a daze, he took it.

"It's getting late, Vivi," she said gently. "Let's meet tomorrow."

Vivi slowly nodded. "Uh huh." He almost forgot his hat. He put it back on, tugging the brim down tight.

"I'll walk you out."

They parted with a hug, and Vivi's stomach did flip-flops all the way home. He floated through his front door. His elation soon turned to annoyance, entirely at himself. So far, Mikoto had been the one to initiate most of the affection between them. He glared into the little mirror on his dresser. Why was he such a chicken? Surely the monsters and ghouls he had faced on his quest with Zidane and the others were more fearsome than his best friend.

"That's it!" He said aloud, not meaning to do so. He promised himself that he would build up the courage to tell Mikoto that he loved her. 

He practiced in the mirror. "I love you, Mikoto! When we grow up, I wanna marry you." 

He winced. Maybe he wouldn't say it like that. 

After he washed up, he crawled into bed and spent a long time looking at the ceiling. In a few short months, their kids would be born. He had to talk to Mikoto before then.

Author's Note: Boy, that was a loooooong chapter. I know it's also been a loooooong time since I've updated. Sorry about that!! Anyway, next chapter we finally meet the village's newest members!


	5. New Arrivals

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 9…I just like to write about it. Do I need a life? The jury's still out on that one. My husband might think so. Oh, and thanks for taking the time to read the verbose fruits of my labor. (insert insipid fangirl Japanese)à Ja! ^_^

Chapter Five~ New Arrivals

Vivi rapped politely on Mikoto's front door. Usually, the Genome girl woke up before he did. The two usually ate breakfast together. Now that spring has turned to summer, the forest blossomed and the sun shone warm, and they could have their meal outdoors. He carried a small basket, filled with fresh muffins and bottles of juice. Vivi looked forward to sitting by the lake in the tall grass.

"Don't come in!" said a hurried, muffled voice. "I'll be out in a minute!"

Vivi sat on the step patiently, kicking up the dust with his new shoes. He had turned eleven and experienced a minor growth spurt since the ice thawed. His old shoes became tight and his old pants too short. Thankfully, his light blue jacket still fit pretty well, thanks to Rachel, the resident Genome seamstress, who was able to let out the jacket a bit in the shoulders and arms. Rachel had also ventured to repair some of the shoddy stitching in his hat, but Vivi refused; the imperfections made him think fondly of his Grandpa. Quan had made all his clothes by hand, so Vivi hated the thought of outgrowing them forever.

Growing taller had its advantages, however. He did not look like such a kid next to Mikoto anymore. In fact, he was almost her height now.

Vivi raised his eyes to the cloudless bright sky latticed with high tree branches. Peace washed over his soul as he ruminated over his new life in the village. During the cold, frosty season he had painfully missed his questing days, but he had finally started to settle into this beautiful place, especially because of his beautiful friend. He and Mikoto spent practically all their free time together. She had not kissed him again since that winter, but she hugged him every night when they parted, and she never took her pendant off.

Plus, she said she could still see his face.

Her door creaked open. She peered out, a little ashamed. "Sorry. I overslept."

"It's all right," he replied kindly. 

The lakeside teemed with dragonflies and the whining hum of the grasshoppers. Vivi and Mikoto chose a spot where the grass did not grow too high, and spread out a gingham blanket. They conversed sparsely between bites.

"Wow, these are really great," Vivi said, holding up his apple cinnamon muffin. "I never realized that Mr. 123 was such a good cook."

"Mm," Mikoto concurred through a mouthful. "His clandestine culinary talents are without peer." She arched an eyebrow playfully at him, lips struggling to suppress a smile.

Vivi choked with laughter on a sip of juice. "You had to make me laugh while I was drinking." He mopped up the front of his jacket with a red cloth napkin.

Mikoto started to fan herself. It was only midmorning, yet it was beginning to feel oppressively warm. She looked at her friend. "Do you always wear that heavy hat and jacket? It's hot out here. You're making me hot just looking at you!"

Before Vivi could stop himself, he remarked uncharacteristically, "I didn't know I had that effect on you." 

Mikoto replied by flinging a piece of muffin at him. It ricocheted off his nose.

Vivi flinched. Did he actually say that?

She pretended to act affronted, but he knew better due to the grin on her face. "Well! Are you channeling a complete stranger?"

To which Vivi responded with the _fwap!_ of a muffin piece off the top of her head.

"Hey!" _Fwap!_

"Take this!" _Thop! Fwap!_

Fwap! Thwip!

In a few minutes, their picnic area looked like a war zone, with muffin casualties strewn about. They had to catch their breath from laughing so hard.

Just then, they heard someone calling their names. They stood up, brushing the crumbs off their clothes, quite embarrassed, but giggling nonetheless.

Mr. 288 jogged ponderously over the grassy hill, the sight of which caused Vivi and Mikoto to stifle even more laughter. Breathlessly, he called to them, "I'm…glad I found you two. Ms. Dana…she's had her baby. It's a girl!"

Mikoto and Vivi blinked at each other. 

Mr. 288 continued, "They would like you to see her now, if you don't mind."

Anxiously, the three headed to Blue Water and Dana's house.

****

Frenzied-looking Blue Water answered his door. He clasped both Vivi and Mikoto's hands, and he seemed about to weep. "Come in and see her! She's so beautiful!"

Mikoto and Vivi nodded apprehensively, taken aback by the man's emotion. Mr. 288 nodded to Blue Water. 

"I have already seen the little one," he said, and bowed slightly before departing. 

The girl and boy were on their own.

Dana sat in a rocking chair, holding a small bundle against her soft bosom. She appeared tired, but serene and contented. She did not register Mikoto and Vivi's arrival. 

Unconsciously, the Genome girl and Black Mage joined hands, each feeling the weight of the silence that filled the room. Neither wanted to speak and disrupt the serenity of the scene before them. Then, the little bundle cooed, and fussed briefly, its tiny hand grasping toward its mother's face.

At last, Dana raised her weary eyes to her visitors. Softly, she said, "Hello, guys. Come meet the first Genome baby born on Gaia."

Vivi stepped up first, and peered into the blanket. Mikoto hung back, unsure what to do with herself. The newborn's small, shiny eyes bore into Vivi. She seemed fascinated by the young Mage. She gurgled and her wee tongue protruded slightly.

"Would you like to hold her, Master Vivi?" Dana asked warmly.

"C-Could I?" 

He sat on another chair, and Dana placed the baby gently into his arms. He propped her head in the crook of his elbow. Her silky, downy tail poked out from the blanket, swaying peacefully.

"Be careful, now. A baby's head and neck are very weak," Dana told him. She sighed happily, "Ohh, she likes you, Master Vivi. Look how relaxed she is in your arms."

A lump rose in Vivi's throat as he looked down at her.

The new father beamed. "Her name is Genevieve. It's appropriate, don't you think? We used elements of the word 'Genome', and also of your name, Master Vivi."

The Mage was astonished. "My name?" He did not know what to say.

Dana smiled. "We are very fond of you, and Miss Mikoto as well."

Vivi felt as though the bottom of his stomach was dissolving. What was this strange mixture of joy and fear? As he studied this tiny, helpless creature, a sudden insight jolted him. This was a baby. Very soon, he would have _six_ of these fragile creatures, and they would be _his_. The immense responsibility he and Mikoto were about to undertake had never felt this tangible before. He involuntarily started to shake, and his grip on the child began to falter.

Concerned, Blue Water took Genevieve into his arms. He said to Vivi, "You don't look well! Are you all right?"

Mikoto rushed over and put an arm around his shoulders. This whole business made her feel very uneasy. She felt bad for feeling that way; this was a happy occasion, was it not? She spoke tenderly to her friend. "Hey, let's go outside a moment, and get some fresh air."

Vivi inhaled deeply. He squeezed her hand. "No…I'm okay now. I-I just got a little dizzy. Probably all the excitement."

Blue Water chuckled loudly. "You can't be fainthearted now, Master Vivi! Because I have more good news! It's auspicious, really."

Mikoto and Vivi looked worriedly up at Blue Water. He seemed oblivious to their dismay. With a huge grin, he announced, "Tonight is the night!"

Their eyes grew wider at the sinking realization. They clung to each other.

He continued merrily, "To think our children would be born on the same day! Perhaps I should start believing in fate. Tonight, your children will be ready for you to finally see them. It's been a long time, but _finally_, they'll be here! Aren't you excited?"

Only shocked silence greeted Blue Water's enthusiasm.

****

The lazy beauty of the early evening was lost to Mikoto and Vivi as they waited in agony for nightfall. Mikoto sat on her front porch, her tail swishing, her feet fidgeting. She had an awful knot in her stomach. She looked at Vivi, who had been pacing in front of her for hours, it seemed. She had never seen him so agitated.

Vivi could not say anything. Words could not express the dread he felt. He was angry at Blue Water for springing this on them, but he was angry with himself as well. He admonished himself for blindly living the past six months without much thought for the future. How could he have known? He had never really seen a baby in the flesh before. He never knew how defenseless and dependent a baby could be. He felt out of control and not the least bit ready to be a Father. What would the babies call their child-parents? He and Mikoto had not even discussed what they would do. Who would raise them? They had been lulled by the fantasy of it all, because when it came down to it, they were just children, too. How else could they see it?

Gentle hands clasped his shoulders, stopping his frenetic pacing. He saw Mikoto there in front of him, and the tranquility and compassion in her eyes soothed him. She hugged him tenderly.

"Vivi. It's going to be all right," she whispered to him. "I am apprehensive as well, but Blue Water told us that they will be cared for, that everything was all set for them. I know you think we will bear this weight alone, but we won't. And even if we had to, I know it would be okay, because we have each other. We can survive anything together, I know that. Please, don't be upset anymore. We have to be strong." 

He sank into her body, the panic ebbing away. The sun began to set, washing everything in coppery brilliance. He breathed deeply several times. He then gazed into her face. She was like a still pool of water, possessing a quiet intensity. Vivi steeled himself inside; she was right. He had to be strong. He thought of how strong he had become since leaving his childhood home. 

__

I ran steadily, tripping over my own feet, occasionally sniffling. I still wept for Grandpa, who had told me that once he stopped moving for good, I was to roll him into the ocean below, and then leave for Treno. I waited for three days for him to move. He got stiff and cold, and I, more confused. But I did it, just like he told me. I was terrified on my way to Treno. What would I do? Who would take care of me? Back then, I was scared of everything. I had never experienced life. My arrival at Treno was the beginning of the rest of my life.

He buried his face in Mikoto's shoulder, savoring her familiar scent. He remembered the time he thought he saw the apparition of Quan when he returned home subsequently.

Quan had said, "Vivi, you-no grow much at all."

__

Oh, no, Grandpa. You're wrong.

Mikoto held the boy for a long time, without saying a word. She rubbed his back fondly, surprised at herself. She loved this young Mage so much. He made her feel deserving of the soul inside her.

The snapping of twigs interrupted their tender moment. Someone drew near. They separated, and held hands, waiting.

Blue Water appeared out of the dusk. He nodded slowly, eyes dancing brilliantly.

It was time.

****

Mikoto and Vivi held their heads high as they headed down the dimly lit passage to the underground laboratory. 

"Dana wanted to be here," Blue Water said, his voice sounding hollow in the stale air. He seemed to be making conversation, perhaps because he sensed the tension in the young friends. "Genevieve is very demanding! Must take after her father."

"Yeah," Vivi responded robotically, though not rudely. 

The lab lights glared brilliantly, and Vivi once again had to hide behind the brim of his hat. Even before his eyes could adjust, he heard the feverish scuttling of feet fast approaching. 

"Mother Terra!" breathed Mikoto.

"Daddy! Mommy! They're heeeere!" 

Suddenly six little bodies, chirping eagerly around their parents beset them. Six little Mages, each dressed very similarly to Vivi, looked almost identical. They each had a number, 1 through 6, pinned to their jackets. Excitedly they reached their small, gloved hands out to touch Mikoto and Vivi, all talking at once.

"Are you our Mommy and Daddy?"

"Can I hug you?"

"Ow, my foot!"

"I don't like bright lights!"

"Mommies are girls, right?"

"Why don't I have a tail?"

Mikoto held her hands up defensively, eyes wide, like a frightened animal. Gaping, she turned to Vivi.

__

Whump!

To her horror, he fainted dead away.

"Daddy fell down!"

Mikoto's mouth opened as if to scream.

Blue Water stepped in frantically to stop the chaos before Miss Mikoto fainted as well.

"Boys! Boys!! Back off a moment, the lot of you!"

The children quieted down, looking sheepish. Blue Water furrowed his brow at them.

"What did I tell all of you before they arrived?" He interrogated.

One of the little Mages, who sported a number 1, spoke up. "Not to all run up at once?"

"Right. Now look what happened." He motioned to Vivi's prone form. Mikoto hunched over Vivi, tapping his cheek, trying to awaken him.

Another boy, number 5, started to cry. "We killed Daddy!"

His brother, number 2, smacked him. "He's not dead, dummy."

Number 6 toddled over to Mikoto, and tilted his head inquisitively at her. He peered down at Vivi, kneeling at his other side. Vivi groaned, coming to.

Mikoto sighed in relief. "Vivi, are you okay?"

Vivi slurred, "Th-They aren't babies. What's going on?" Suddenly he snapped upright, startling Number 6. Angrily, he cried, "Blue Water! What's going on here?"

The Genome man was perplexed. "I don't understand-"

Vivi did not let him finish. "I can't believe this! How could you?!"

A hushed silence fell over the children, save Number 5, who wailed even louder.

"They are-They're not babies!" Vivi said incredulously.

Blue Water folded his arms. "I'm not sure what you are getting at, Master Vivi."

"What did you do to them?! How could they be this old in six months!"

"They've all been aged to approximately six years. They have been endowed with the knowledge they should have. Did you really expect I would saddle you and Miss Mikoto with six infants to care for? Why, you are still children yourselves."

Vivi fumed, his back to the Genome.

Mikoto felt Vivi's ire. "Apparently there was a lack of understanding and communication here," she said coolly to Blue Water. 

"You took some of their life away," Vivi said darkly. "I never thought you of all people would do that. They lost six years. What about all that 'respect for life' you had?" He whirled on Blue Water, eyes shining hotly. "Would you have aged Genevieve like this?"

Blue Water's face fell as if stung deeply. He hung his head. "It's the way the pods work. I-I am truly sorry that I have angered you. It--certainly was not my intent."

No one dared speak for a long time. Vivi felt a hesitant touch at his side. He glared at whoever it was.

Little Number 6 withered under his father's gaze, but spoke nonetheless. "I-It's okay. We don't mind, Daddy. Please, don't be mad at Uncle Blue Water. We aren't mad."

Vivi's eyes softened. He was surprised how short and small his son looked standing next to him. The other boys slowly inched up to Vivi. Then, Vivi felt Mikoto behind him, her hands on his shoulders, her low, melancholy voice in his ear.

"I know it sounds cold, but there is not much we can do about it. I am sorry, Vivi. He is right; that's how the pods work. We were just used to it. I should have told you that was how they would come out, but it did not occur to me. It probably did not occur to Blue Water as well. Please forgive us."

Vivi swallowed hard. Confronted with so many pleading faces, it was hard for the gentle boy to remain furious. Blue Water appeared truly shaken. 

"I'm sorry I snapped, Blue Water," said Vivi. "You didn't have to do what you did at all. I must sound so ungrateful."

The man smiled ruefully. "Let's just put it behind us, shall we? The important thing right now is the boys."

Number 6 still stared at Vivi. The older Mage clasped the younger one's arm. Number 6 hesitantly smiled at Vivi under the darkness of his face.

Number 1 ambled up. "Dad. We need names." His voice was the strongest and boldest of them all.

"That's right! All we have are numbers, now," piped Number 3.

Number 5 rubbed his teary eyes, and in a choked voice, said, "I don't _like_ the number five."

Number 2 scoffed. "You don't like anything, do you?"

"I don't like you!" Number 5 whined.

"Ooh, I'm so hurt."

Mikoto stomped her foot. "Stop arguing! Only hours old, and you're fighting!"

"Sorry, Mommy!" came the collective reply.

She shook her head wildly. "No, my name is Mikoto. Don't call me Mommy."

The boys deflated. Blue Water chortled, saying, "Funny, you already sound like one."

Mikoto sniffed. Vivi decided to change the subject. "All right, guys. We can name you, but not right now. Let me think about it for a while. I want to get to know you a little."

"Yay!" they shouted, and swarmed on him joyfully.

It was getting late, and everybody soon grew weary. The children had actually been up for most of the day while Blue Water prepared them, and many of them started yawning. Blue Water thought this the perfect time to show Vivi and Mikoto the place that had been built for the boys.

A new dwelling had been constructed not far from Mikoto's house. It had six beds, six little tables with six chairs, a pantry, and plenty of space for them to play. Vivi worried about them being alone at night, but Blue Water assured him that the boys were pretty self-sufficient. Surely, they had much to learn about the world, but they could fend for themselves on a daily basis. The children gleefully explored their new house, and then they were put to bed. They had a big day tomorrow, when the rest of the village got to meet the next generation of Black Mages.

Vivi walked Mikoto home under the moonlight, amidst the chorus of frogs and crickets. This night felt surreal. They scarcely said two words to each other. Mikoto hugged Vivi goodnight, her face drawn and tired. Vivi thought for sure he would not be able to get a wink of sleep with all the excitement, but he drifted off as soon as his head hit the pillow.

****

The first few weeks were quite an adjustment for everyone. The Mage children had stolen everyone's hearts. They eagerly soaked up any information they could learn from the various villagers. The older Black Mages delighted in the boys, and life felt fresh and new since their arrival.

Mikoto retained her ambivalence about being called "Mommy". The boys refused to call her Mikoto, however. Luckily, they compromised, and Mikoto became Mamiko. She reluctantly accepted, realizing this was probably the best she would get. Vivi did not mind being called "Dad", though he had to admit it did feel weird. 

Although Vivi still did not like the fact that the boys were artificially aged, he felt relieved that they did not need constant attention. 

The children needed names, and one night Vivi and Mikoto discussed the matter. She really had no strong feelings one way or another, but suggested that maybe one could carry on Vivi's own name. Vivi wanted to honor his friends, Zidane and Steiner. Mikoto wrinkled her cute nose at the names, but would concede if that was what he wanted.

Customarily, the oldest son receives the father's name as a Junior. Number 1, however, was as different from his father as could be. Brash, outspoken, and even a bit of a smart aleck, Mikoto felt that Number 1 should not be named Vivi. So, he was Zidane, or Daney for short.

Number 2 inherited his mother's haughtiness and no-nonsense attitude. He had little patience for foolishness, but otherwise, he was a kind enough boy. He rejected most of the names suggested to him. "I'll find one myself," he told them. Eventually, he settled on Yugi, and it seemed to fit him.

Number 3 was an even-keeled and practical boy, who showed more interest in craftsmanship and trade than in black magic. He hung around the Dwarven travelers most of the time, and they affectionately dubbed him Marty, for reasons only they know. 

The quiet observer among the siblings was Number 4. He spent a lot of his time alone. He showed even less love than Number 2, especially for Mikoto. The two of them clashed in a subtle way. He seemed to possess an undercurrent of hostility, and Vivi was the only one he ever really talked to. They called him Adelbert, or Berty.

An outside observer would probably think Number 5 to be the youngest, considering how sensitive he was. He helped Dana with baby Genevieve. He adored the baby, and Dana treated him like her own. She called him Daisuki, or just Suki.

That left the curious and introspective Number 6. Not only did was he named Vivi by default, but the name did suit him after all. However, to avoid confusion, everyone called him Jun, as in Junior.

As the weeks passed, the boys began to show physical distinctions that distinguished one from his brothers. Suki, appropriately, remained the runt of the litter, the constant butt of Yugi's scorn. Yugi grew slightly taller, thinner and more angular than his brothers to match his sharp personality. Daney did not care for the usual garb of the Black Mage, and wore instead an outfit similar to Blue Water's. He kept his pointed hat, but adorned it with neat trinkets and feathers and anything he could find. Berty and Marty put on more weight than the others did. Marty never wore gloves, so he could learn to work with his hands more adeptly. And Jun looked just like Vivi when he was younger. 

Vivi regaled his sons with stories of his adventures, while Mikoto focused more on formal education and their Terran heritage. Surprisingly, Vivi and Mikoto found the boys mostly a pleasure to have around, and they enjoyed being able to teach them about the world in their own ways. A weight had been lifted, and a new age dawned on the Black Mage Village. The Second Generation was well under way.

Author's note: The next chapter will deal mostly with the little guys, but, what is this?? Perhaps an exciting moment between the new parents? They are all so cute! It's really a privilege to write about them. Thanks for your reviews, ev'ryone!!


End file.
